percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter IV: A Mission
Chapter III Sean The dust rising from the landing sight of whatever it was blocked our view of the entire back half of the village. As it flew away we could see inside of it, where a Red Maserati, good choice. The door opened and a teenage looking fellow got out and headed over to us. If a God could look nervous, this one did. He fiddled with his gladius and moved his helm form hand to hand. “Daddy!” Alex cried out and tackled him. Apollo smiled and patted her on the head. “Hey kiddo, nice to see you. How ya been?” He asked. Before she could continue he barreled on. “Listen kids, I don’t have much time. I knew y’all would show up here soon enough, and I slowed my trip down to make sure I caught ya.” He looked into the sky nervously. “Dad is still on high alert, tryin to keep us all on Olympus. But see, I got to drive the sun chariot around and stuff. But I’m rambling. My prophet back at y-. Back at the camp gave a prophecy that’s for you three, but because y’all aint there, nobody was around to find out. It is kinda important and...well...big, so I came on down to give a hint.” He put Anna down and walked back to the car. He didn’t even rhyme. That was scary. “Umm, sir?” I called over. “The hint?” He turned around. “What, oh. Right. Four corners.” Then he got in his Maserati and started it up again. We turned away. I turned to Anna, so did Brian. “Right, so, four corners. What the hell does that mean?” I asked her. “Why are you looking at me?” She asked us. “Daughter of Apollo,” Brian said. “Good with US Geography,” I responded. “Likes Riddles.” Brian. “And national monuments.” Me. “Alright, alright you two. Shut up and let me think.” She closed her eyes and repeated the words four corners over and over again while she thought. It was cute. Her eyes snapped open as she figured it out, and we heard a second large boom behind us. We turned around and saw a Subaru Imreza WRX sitting in a second smoke cloud. We approached it and Anna picked a note from the hood. She read it out loud. “Oh, right. Here is something to help you kids out.” I shrugged, Brian started inspecting the vehicle. I took the other direction and we started checking it out. Nice, manual transmission. “Anyways you two,” Anna said, rolling her eyes at our inspections. “The only thing I can think of that has to do with four corners is the Four Corners Monument.” I worked quicker than Brian so I was done by the time she finished saying that. “Wazzat?” I asked. “The only place in the US where four states touch. At the corners.” She pointed out. I could have figured that part out. “So that’s where we are going?” I asked. “Looks like. I wonder what the prophecy was.” Anna asked as I got into the drivers seat. Anna hopped into the passenger seat, much to Brians annoyance. He got into the back seat. I started the car, shifted into first and started off. Anna opened the glove box. “I think I know what the prophecy is.” Anna said as she closed the glove box, holding up a strip of paper. Chapter 5 Category:The Fall of an Emperor Category:Chapter Page